


Wrestling

by moogiorin



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moogiorin/pseuds/moogiorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon is a little shit and gets everything coming to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling

"Wanna wrestle?"

It had been such a simple question. A challenge issued to relieve some stress, and give her a chance to get physical with Satsuki. Some cuddles, maybe. Years spent at Satsuki's side couldn't have prepared Nonon for what came next. Maybe she shouldn't have started the wrestling match while Satsuki was drinking from a favorite teacup. Maybe the front flip off of the bed to tackle Satsuki's back had been excessive. Maybe she deserved the elegantly performed suplex. Maybe she enjoyed it. Maybe.

"Satsuki?"

The reticent raven haired woman didn't look up from the paper she read over the brim of a fresh cup of tea. "Yes, Nonon?"

"When are you going to get me outta here?"

It took Satsuki a long few seconds to set her paper down. Another half dozen spent on a long sip of tea. Finally, she deigned to look up at Nonon's head and shoulders sticking out of the cream colored ceiling. The rush of blood had flushed Nonon's cheeks. Wooden splinters were strewn through her pink hair. The small woman wriggled in her predicament, shaking loose a bit more dust.

"If you fall out of the ceiling and make a bigger mess of the floor, I will be very upset. Am I clear?" Satsuki spoke as if to someone below her, tone clipped and short.

"You put me here in the first place!"

"And whose fault is that? Tell me, why would we wrestle in the house, and not at the gym?"

"The gym is closed, stupid!"

Satsuki's brow furrowed as she replied. "I  **own** the gym, Nonon."

Before she could yell a retort, Nonon froze, mouth widening silently. She began to squirm and whimper.

"Satsukiiii," she whined, a fearful edge in her voice. "The rat's back."

Faster than Nonon could blink, Satsuki had stood and launched herself at the ceiling. Her leg lashed straight up, utterly pulverizing the ceiling, second story floor, and blowing a hole clear up to the roof. Nonon fell gently into Satsuki's arms, nestling safely against her torso as she wrapped her own arms around Satsuki. Their eyes met, and Nonon grinned.

"There was no rat," Satsuki realized with a huff.

"Maybe not, but I appreciate the effort you made to save me." Nonon pulled herself up to press her lips to Satsuki's jaw, then her cheek, then her lips.

Satsuki took the kisses in stride, quite literally, stepping under the hole she had made and looking up at the night sky.

"You know," Satsuki murmured, "You did mention wanting a skylight."

"This...isn't what I had in-"

Nonon's words were cut off by the fleshy thud of a rat's body landing squarely on Satsuki's head. She could hardly blame Satsuki for the instinctive reaction that sent her flying through the door and three blocks over.


End file.
